Popsicle
by Flawed-Design8
Summary: Lucy loves Popsicles. More specifically, Lucy loved ice-cold numbness. That's why, after the first time she kissed Gray, she never enjoyed Popsicles again. *Second and hopefully! last one-shot/drabble added for all of you amazing reviewers! :D*
1. Chapter 1: Popsicle

**A/N: Hey guys! For the people who were wondering why I'm such a slow updater…. I need inspiration. And more often than not, a story I was really looking forward to writing turns out to be total crap. So updates are very rarely planned and new stories kind of pop up randomly all over the place :/**

**Anyhow, this story is GraLu… When I first wrote it, I wasn't sure which pairing to ship in Fairy Tail, so I acted on impulse, and this is the result. Now, I totally ship GrayxErza and NatsuxLucy… So a story that was supposed to be a bunch of GraLu one-shots/drabbles became a single one-shot. Oops :P**

**But enough with my ramblings…**

**Enjoy! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, especially not its characters.

**Popsicle**

Lucy loves Popsicles.

She loves the numbness that the cold, sweet ice-crystals created in her mouth. The shivers that ran down her back, a cold so strong that her teeth started stinging when she let the frozen treat rest in her mouth for too long. Then, she would quickly rip it out and blow a visible cloud of breath into the air.

More specifically, Lucy loved ice-cold numbness.

That's why, after the first time she kissed Gray, she never enjoyed Popsicles again.

It was after a mission with Natsu, Happy and Erza, on the day it was devastatingly hot outside. They were arriving at the guild, sweating like pigs. Natsu had plowed through the doors with Happy, yelling something about returning and being awesome. Then, he had collapsed onto the floor, crying and whining loudly. Erza had walked in beside him and let out a sound of disapproval.

"The AC is broken." she explained shortly.

Both Lucy and Gray let out groans and the three friends exchanged looks of fatigue. It was a long trip, and they were dehydrated and exhausted.  
Natsu suddenly got back up and jumped excitedly, ordering the rest of the crew to meet him and Happy at the pool. They ran off, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in their wake. Erza had then huffed and walked off, claiming that she would never in her lifetime go swimming in a pool with that flame-head.

That had left Lucy and Gray standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Lucy turned to meet Gray's gaze at the same time he did, and both looked away quickly, blushing slightly. Lucy had hurriedly blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I think I want a Popsicle. I just love how cold those things are!"

She had laughed nervously while Gray looked at her questioningly. He sighed and reluctantly agreed to take her to the closest corner store to get one. The little bell above the door had tinkled as they walked in. Lucy made her way to the coolers situated in the left hand corner of the store and let out and exclamation of excitement.

"Mmm, raspberry, my favorite!"

She slid the door open and reached in to grab one. The treat now captured, she headed to the cashier, purchased it, and promptly walked out of the store. Gray quickly caught up to her and found her unwrapping the sugary frozen treat. She tossed the paper into a nearby trash can and popped the treat in her mouth.

Gray could practically hear his perverted thoughts echo on the walls as Lucy started licking the pink ice. He looked away, trying to find a suitable distraction. A man was having trouble unlocking his car so he quickly focused his attention on that. His relief was short-lived though, as he heard Lucy say his name. When he met her eyes, she gave him the cutest concerned look.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Gray's eyes widened and he stared into the blonde girl's chocolate brown orbs. He was pretty sure his hormones took over, because the next thing he knew, he was knocking the Popsicle from Lucy's hand onto the ground, and her protests were drowned out as his lips collided with hers.

Lucy gasped. It was freezing. Gray's lips were as cold as ice, and she quickly became consumed by the numbness spreading to her mouth. As his tongue slipped past her lips, she almost fell over. This was the cold of a Popsicle ten times over. No, twenty. Make that forty.  
She kissed him back, loving the shivers that were creeping up and down her spine. As Gray's mouth left hers, she sucked in air that felt burning hot after the taste of his tongue. His lips. Even his teeth. He had shyly looked away, a little out of character for him. Lucy smiled, her mouth still cool, but quickly gaining warmth. Her lips were tingling with the remnants of the too-short kiss as she started to notice the heat once more. And she was sweating again.

"Is it just me, or is it really hot right now?" she happily pointed out.

Gray's eyes had snapped back around to lock onto hers and he smirked.

"Yeah, it kinda is."

She leaned in once again, anticipating the rush of the feel of his unbelievably cold lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Memory Loss

**Memory Loss**

**By Flawed-Design8**

Lucy groaned. Her head hurt like hell.

_What happened?_ She thought, sitting up.

She found herself in her room tucked in her bed right where she belonged. So why did she feel lost?

Making her way to the bathroom, Lucy grabbed a couple Advil and swallowed them, not caring about anything other than the fact she felt like dying and that she had no memories whatsoever of last night.

Crap, was this a hangover?

The celestial Mage groaned once more. No. No. No, no, no! She would never drink that much alcohol, right?

_Right?  
_

Sighing, Lucy tried to remember what she could about the previous evening.

Nothing. Her mind drew up a blank.

_Shit.  
_

Suddenly, there was a knock on her front door. Moaning, Lucy rolled over and got up off the bathroom floor. She hadn't even realized she'd been sitting.

Opening the door, she was met with a very angry stare coming from a very angry girl.

"Juvia? Is that you?" Lucy squinted as the bright sunshine blinded her and made her head hurt more, if that was even possible.

"Yes it is. May I please come in?" Juvia's voice seemed forced.

"Uh, I guess." Lucy opened the door a little more, letting the water mage past her and into her humble apartment.

"Thank you." Juvia looked around, seeing Lucy's apartment for the first time.

Spotting a small yet comfy pink chair in the corner, the bluenette settled herself comfortably in it.

"So, uh... Would you like some tea?" Lucy felt slightly awkward, having never been left completely alone with the water mage before.

"Yes please, that would be wonderful."

Lucy smiled through her headache and shuffled over to the kitchen, where she promptly placed a pot on the stove and added some water. After a few minutes and a nice pot of green tea served into delicate white teacups, Juvia finally started explaining the reason for her spontaneous visit.

"So Lucy... Did you have fun last night?"

Lucy nearly spit out her tea.

"Um... Last night?"

Juvia's eyes narrowed. "Yes, at the little party?"

Blurry memories of dancing and loud music finally started appearing in the celestial mage's memory.

"Oh, yeah, that." she smiled nervously. "Uh, yes? It was... exiting?"

Juvia scowled and Lucy wondered if she should have said it was terrible instead. Truthfully, she didn't even remember half of it so she couldn't say if it was fun or not. But no way was she telling Juvia that she had gotten drunk and lost all memory of the so-called "party".

"So you and Gray are dating now right?" the water-mage asked forcefully.

This time, Lucy really did spit out her tea.

"_What?!_"

Juvia looked confused and frowned in thought. "Oh, so the passionate make-out session Juvia saw was a... fluke?"

Lucy was still recovering from her previous spit-take and this time choked on air. Juvia watched her worriedly as she stumbled into the kitchen and over to the sink, quickly swallowing water, trying to breathe. After she calmed down a little, Lucy walked back to their little tea table and crashed down into her chair. Groaning she rubbed her temples.

"Did I seriously make-out with _Gray_?" her voice cracked at the end.

Juvia looked slightly lost but nevertheless nodded in acquisition.

_Double shit._

"Oh god..." Lucy didn't know what to do.

Juvia sniffed indignantly. "Well, since this _clearly_ isn't going anywhere, I'll be taking my leave."

The water mage got up and stomped to the front door.

She looked back one last time and Lucy couldn't help catching the hurt look in her eyes.  
"Oh, thanks for the tea..."

As she heard the door slam, Lucy sighed.

Apparently, getting drunk had been a very, very stupid idea.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

There he was. In the furthest corner of Fairy Tail's guild hall. Lucy drew in a deep breath and started walking towards him.

"Um, hey Gray, can we talk?"

When he looked up at her, she could see that there were bags underneath his eyes and his clothes were rumpled.

"Uh, yeah sure." he looked really tired.

Lucy led Gray outside to a private corner where they wouldn't be overheard (or watched by Juvia).

Both mages felt uncomfortable as Lucy dug her toe into the ground and Gray looked away to the incredibly interesting brick wall on his right.

Lucy coughed slightly and the ice mage gazed over at her.

"So..." she started, bracing herself. "About last night, I-"

"Stop."

Lucy stared up at the dark-haired boy in front of her.

"What?"

"I know you weren't thinking straight." he sighed, finally meeting her eyes. "I was kinda drunk as well so..."

Lucy gulped and looked down at her shoes.

"Yeah, I don't even remember anything..."

"You don't?" Gray's voice held a heavy note of surprise and she looked up once more.

Then he gave a laugh that she could tell was forced.

"Then consider it over and done! We can just forget all about it." he chuckled.

Lucy could tell he felt disappointed and wondered if maybe he had hoped there was feeling behind their previous actions. She realized it hurt her too and reached for him unconsciously.  
He froze and his laugh stopped short as she grabbed his arm. They both stated at her delicate hand as if it had moved on its own. Then slowly, as if it had been planned, both pairs of eyes moved until they locked on each other.

Lucy's breath caught as she realized what was about to happen next. She should've stopped it right then and there, but she didn't. She didn't want to stop.

Gray leaned down, inching closer and closer and Lucy found herself tilting her head up in expectation.

When his lips met hers, she melted. So maybe her drunken mind had been set the right direction when she made-out with Gray.

Because if the way her heart was pounding and her head spinning were any indication, she was pretty sure she felt something towards the ice-mage.

His lips danced against hers and she relished the taste and coolness as she responded with enthusiasm.

When he pulled away, Lucy sighed, her cold breath forming a small cloud in the warm air.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Gray with an amused expression.

"Well, I guess things are slightly awkward right now." she laughed nervously.

Gray smirked and shook his head.

"Actually, I feel pretty confident right now."

Lucy gasped as he rammed her into the wall, leaning in close so his lips were against her ear.

"I love..." he started and she tensed, not ready for such a heavy confession.

"...your smile."

Lucy laughed out loud at that and the ice-mage smirked again. She punched his arm playfully.

"You baka!" she giggled. "I was scared there!"

"Yeah, but at least it's not awkward anymore right?" he retorted, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Laughing, the pair made their way back inside the guild.

Lucy was radiating with joy. Maybe getting drunk was a stupid idea, but she sure was glad it had happened this time.

After all, she had Gray now.

And he was all she needed.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

**A/N: So... Um hi! Yeah, it's summer, time to write fanfiction like crazy, blah-blah-blah. Sorry. I have been writing fanfiction like crazy, btw. Just nothing worth reading :/  
**

**Ahaha… this one's Lucy x Gray. Honestly, I'm not crazy about this pairing. Yet here I am, writing more fanfiction about them that I deem worthy enough for you guys to read.  
**

**I swear, I confuse even myself sometimes.  
**

**I just... All those reviews asking for more and I... Well that's it. End of story.  
**

**But no more! Please! I-I can't!  
**

**Lucy needs to be with Natsu! Gray needs to be with Erza!  
**

**But no good fanfics for these pairings from me yet?  
**

**What the hell is wrong with my stupid brain? :P  
**

**Anyways, this should probably, almost certainly (like 99,9% sure) be the last of my Lucy x Gray stuff.  
**

**Sorry to disappoint.  
**

**Oh yeah! Almost forgot **_**again**_**! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters, its settings and blah-blah-blah. Oh and I don't own Advil either. Well I do own some, but not the company. Lol.  
**

**This author's note is way too long so...  
**

**~Peace!~  
**

**Flawed-Design8**


End file.
